


YTTD: Vacation For Winners

by orphan_account



Category: Your turn to die, kimi ga shine, yttd
Genre: Multi, pretty ppl being pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Post Death Game, all participants were included in the virtual Death Game, AKA the one seen in Your Turn To Die: Death Game By Majority. uhhh long story short some piss babies go on vacation n kiss n stuff,,,,,, mostly based around joemaru doe
Relationships: Burgerberg Q-taro/Satou Kai, Shinogi Keiji/Yabusame Alice, Tazuna Joe/Kageyama Ranmaru, yabusame reko/egokoro nao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> j o e m a r u

_The ocean breeze brushed Sara’s hair away from her face nicely. She felt at ease, especially since she’d been under the control of the Death Game for quite some time now. She had her friends by her side, at last. It felt so good to hug them. And talk to them, for real. They... didn’t seem to know anything after death. The first thing Ranmaru remembered was waking up as a dummy at some point._

“Heyo, Sara!” A tall, goofy looking guy waved over to me with one of his arms around a much shorter and scrawnier boy, with puffy white hair.

“Joe!” I ran over to them, wide eyed. I’d only gotten to see them for maybe... 5 minutes last time? They seemed to be sort of close. It’d only been two weeks.

“Uh... I’m gonna go talk to Anzu for a sec.” Ranmaru stalked away quietly, and Joe brushed it off.

“So, you excited or what? We’re finally gonna see each other again, and for who knows how long?!” Joe was practically booming with excitement, more than usual.

“I see you and Ranmaru are friends now.”

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “Oh, yeah, we stayed together since the game ended. He’s actually really cool once you break him outta his shell. Did you know, his mom was in the movie Br-“

I just hugged him sweetly, and he shut up. 

“Sorry for ramblin’, I just- I’m so excited to be with all you guys again.”

“Don’t worry, Joe. I’m happy too.” I smiled and tilted my head, then we walked hand in hand to the rest of the group.

“Heh-hey!” Q-Taro boomed. Everyone looked so much brighter than during the Death Game.

“Miss Sara...?” Shin tapped my shoulder as everyone looked away and pulled my hand away from Joe’s grip. “Over here, please.” I followed him over to a tall palm tree, reluctantly.

“What do you want, Sou?”

“Shin, please. My name is Shin.” He smiled with his mouth, but without the rest of his face. “I just wanted to apologize. Wholeheartedly. I... I’ve learned to love everyone here. You’re all very important to me... I... love you Sara. And everyone else. Please accept my apology on everyone’s behalf.”

I was a bit taken back. “...How do you know you’re not bluffing to gain our trust?”

“Miss Sara, this isn’t the Death Game anymore. The Death Game made me someone I wasn’t. You remember my AI from Hiyori’s office? That’s how I am. That’s the real me, in the flesh... sort of. I promise, I’m no longer your enemy. I’m just Shin Tsukimi, the weakest guy you’ll ever meet, at your service, m’lady.” He bowed jokingly and I chuckled.

“Apology accepted, Shin Tsukimi.” I smiled kindly at him, and he closed his eyes and slowly walked away. I felt another tap on my shoulders, but it was more two hands grasping them opposed to tapping. 

“Sara? Can I talk to y-“

“ _Jesus Chri-_ Ranmaru... don’t scare me like that again, please!” I shouted.

“Sorry, sorry... they’re gonna show us to the hotel now. Joe and I figured you wouldn’t wanna sleep in the sand, now would you.”

“So, you and Joe are best buddies now, heh.” I laughed at the notion. The two of them are almost polar opposites.

“Not _best_ buddies, we just- uh- we- uh- know each other pretty well now. We told each other almost everything. He’s a great guy, really.” Ranmaru almost did the exact same ‘hand on neck, turn away’ motion that Joe did earlier. _Jeez, why are you guys so vague all the time?_

“Time for blast off, mwahaha!” Mishima exclaimed, leading the bunch to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

“This room is... so nice!” Said Nao, plopping down on her bed. Reko laid next to her.

“Oh, um, uh... Sara? The Professor told me to ask if you wanted to switch with him? So he could hang out with us in here and you can be with Ranmaru and Joe?”

For some reason, the two of them seemed distant, but I’d give anything to talk with them a bit more. 

“...If you want, Nao.” I smirked and gave a thumbs up.

“Ooh, thank you so much, I’m so excited to spend time with the Professor again!” Nao was beaming, ecstatic to see her mentor again.

I picked up my bag and made my way to Ranmaru and Joe’s room. They were laughing at each other and pushing each other around while sitting on the bed.

“...”

The didn’t even notice I was there.

“...Earth to Joooooe.” I muttered. Ranmaru practically flew off the bed and into a lounge chair. _Okaaaaay then..._

“So you’re stayin’ with us now, huh Sara? Sara and the dudes!” Joe threw his hands in the air and jumped off the bed. “I’m excited to spend time with you again.” 

Ranmaru made an awkward face. “Yeah.”

“What do you guys wanna do?” I asked, waiting for the awkwardness to cease.

“Uh... let’s do some shit we’ve never done before!” Joe exclaimed, bouncing.

“Pfft, like what? You can’t even bring yourself to eat an extra Flintstones gummy.”

“I’m a changed man. I’ve died, Sara. Got the blood sucked outta me! I’m livin’ life like it’s endin’ tomorrow!” _That doesn’t sound like a great plan for life preservation, but I don’t wanna burst his bubble._

“...Any suggestions?” I questioned. Joe made a thinking face.

“Do you have a bucket list or anything?” Ranmaru pointed to me. “Something you wanna do before you get too old?” 

“I know _someone_ who does.” I answered in a sarcastic tone. Joe basically exploded.

“Gggggg, it’s me! I have a super cool bucket list, I’ve been begging Sara to it with me since we became friends and it’s just such a good time, please?”

“Heh...” _I have so much power._

“ _Pleeeeeease?”_

“...Beg.” I said, holding back laughter. Joe groaned.

“Nooooooo... that feels so weird now since... you know, I don’t like doing that! Bad knees, Sara!”

Ranmaru and I both busted out in laughter.

”Beg! Beg! Beg! Beg!” We chanted, mockingly.

“God, fine!” He got on his knees. “Gh... _please?_ ” 

“Can I get a pretty please, Tazuna?” 

“Ughhhh... ‘pretty please’?”

“Since you asked so kindly.” 

Joe got up and started doing stupid dance moves in excitement. He stopped when Ranmaru and I started laughing. 

“You won’t regret it, Sara!” He began rummaging through his small bag of belongings for his list, that he kept in his phone case at all times... for some reason.


	3. Chapter 3

“Number 1... go on vacation.” Ranmaru read. “You’ve never been on vacation?”

“M’family never had the money, I can cry about that later. But, done!” Joe replied, sticking his fist in the air.

“Number 2... go to a silent disco with Sara.”

“Oh, Joe, I remember that! That was the funnest thing-“

“Ronnie, you’d totally love it!” Joe turned to face him.

“ _Ronnie?”_

“Like Ranmaru, but two syllables. Keep up Chidouin.” He giggled.

“I’ll check the activity list...” ‘Ronnie’ pulled out his phone and squinted. “... Dance party... costume party... silent d- silent disco, right here, 10 o’clock!”

“It’s only 12pm now... wanna do some other stuff first?” I suggested. Joe flipped to the next page.

“Oh, this is the page I wrote when I was like... 13. Heh.” He smiled at it, as if it was valuable memorabilia.

“Play games with a girl...?” Ranmaru said, trying not to laugh.

“Hey, I was 13, okay?!”   
  


“Become a soccer player.” 

“Not happening.” Joe stretched.

“Drink.”

“ _Eugh_.” Joe stuck his tongue out. “Why did little me wanna do that so badly?”

“I guess you’re just too edgy for your own good.” I chuckled.

“Become friends with my teacher.” 

“That’s such an odd dream.” I commented. Joe shot me a look.

“Least I didn’t wanna be friends with a traffic cone.”

I slapped his arm playfully. Ranmaru looked confused, to say the least.

“We’re gonna do everything on this list! I’m promising you that, right now.” Ranmaru looked determined.

“Then we better start now, this list has been with me since I was a kid, there’s tons’a stuff on there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay,,,,, sorry for the last few chapters being so short, i promise they’re gonna be longer when they actually do stuff


	4. Chapter 4

“Ride a big rollercoaster.” Ranmaru read from the list again, as they walked out of the hotel.

“Yeah! It’s been years since I’ve gone to an amusement park, and when I went, I was too scared to go on the big ones.”

“Uh... take your pick then.” Ranmaru directed. The group arrived at the carnival. It was almost the size of Hershey Park.

“How about that one, you guys?” I said, pointing to a big metal rollercoaster titled, ‘Sea Snakes’.

“Hm... maybe we can do this one another time-“ Joe swiftly turned around, but Ranmaru stuck his arm out.

“Ah-ah-ah, we’re getting the list done.” Ranmaru smirked. “It’s not that bad. It looks fairly new, there’s barely a chance it’ll malfunction.”

“ _Barely_ doesn’t make me feel better. But- uh- I’m not scared anyway. I just don’t wanna do this right now.”

I crossed my arms. “Joe Tazuna. Are you gonna be a big baby about the rollercoaster or are you gonna go on, enjoy your vacation, and finish your list? Like a man!” I punched his arm playfully, he winced.”

“God, fine. It’s my list though, if I had a pen, I could cross it off!”

“But alas, no pen to be seen.” Ranmaru chuckled and walked off. Joe watched.

“God, why do you look at him like that?”

“...” Joe didn’t answer.

“Joe!” 

“Gah! Sara, yes?” 

“...W-“ My eyes widened as I plastered a large grin across my face.

“Um... You’re scarin’ me, why’re you makin’ that face?”

“ _Do you like him?_ ”

Joe practically jumped. “Eh- augh, no. He’s- no. Blech.”

“ _Piniiiiing~”_ I muttered in a sing-songy tune.

“Wa- weh- wha- nah!! Sara, just believe me, I don’t! I’m not into guys, okay?” He crossed his arms and pouted.

“It’s okay if you are, Joe, I’m not judging you.” I put an assuring arm on his shoulder. “We’re best friends, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Uh, yeah, and what I’m telling you is that I’m not gay, okay?” 

“What if you’re bi?”

He seemed to take that remark into consideration, and snapped out of it. “No! Just girls. Girls only. Got that?” Joe’s face was bright red. 

“...Of course, Joe.”

“Imagine if I was?” He put an arm on his neck and chuckled. “That’d- that’d be weird, huh?”

“Not really.”

“You wouldn’t, like, see me any other way or something? Like, if I was? Theoretically?”

“I’m demi, Joe. Attracted to people I’m close with. I forgot to tell you about that.”

“Oh.” He made a face, almost relieved. “That’s cool.”

“Another emphasis on the _you can tell me anything.”_

“Fine! Fine! I wanna tell ya somethin’, but it has **nothing** to do with Ranmaru, okay?!” He shook.

“Anything.”

“Uhh... I think I might be bi or somethin’. I really don’t know. Don’t make a face, don’t react! Just... help me out, please.” 

“I’m proud of you, that took a lot of fleshing out. But it’s really not a big deal. Don’t worry.” I smiled at him, but he didn’t return it.

“I just feel sorta weird, y’know? Like, how I was hangin’ with Ryoko that one day? I... I just don’t know if I’ll feel that way for a guy or not... I just- I can’t explain what I’m feelin’!”

“You never do.”

“Huh?”

“You don’t need to know everything about who you are. It takes time. We’re only 18. We have a whole life ahead of us. Careers, bills, marriages, funerals... This is just the beginning of who we are, okay? Don’t freak out.”

“What if I don’t feel that way again? Like, what if I go back to Ryoko, and now that I’m also attracted to dudes, it’s like- ‘Sorry Ryoko, I’m kinda into this one guy more than you’. I don’t wanna hurt anyone... and it’s embarrassing.”

“Your sexuality doesn’t make you any less manly. And it certainly doesn’t make you any less Tazuna. You’re the same guy I met in 7th grade. Remember that?”

“At the study session.”

“You felt pretty embarrassed there too, huh? Like you weren’t good enough?”

“I wouldn’t say that, I just-“

“Joe, feelings can be fatal. You have to open up. Give me one more emotion that constant happiness. And occasional moping.”

“I feel out of place. I don’t wanna get made fun of any more than I do at school. For my stupid ass hair, and my tanking grades, and my-“

“Joe, you’re perfect!” I forcefully grabbed his shoulders and made him face me. “But... you’re such a people pleaser. You feel the need for constant change, and you can’t express emotions because you don’t wanna make it harder for anyone else.”

“I’m just-“

“Scared of being a burden?”

“...I guess so.”

“You’re not! Hey, look at me- tell me something you’ve never told anyone.”

“Uh... I thought Ranmaru was a girl when I first met ‘im-“

“We all did, Joe.” I shook my head. “I mean something _deep.”_

“I-“

“Are you scared of me telling people? Because you of all people know I’d never do that to someone I love.” 

“I just-“

“Yeah?”

“I-“

“Spit it out, Joe!”

“I- uh, used to have a crush on you when we first became friends.”

_Wha...?_

“Really?”

_Aside from how badly I wanted to let him know that was mutual... that wasn’t what he originally intended to say. And I knew it._

_“_ For real, Joe. There’s something in that head of yours. The best thing to do is just let it out.”

“ **I really like Ranmaru, okay?** ” He took a heavy breath, and his voice cracked near the end.

“Okay.”

“What do I do, Sara? I don’t like feeling that way! Especially- for my friend. My _guy_ friend. And he always seems so annoyed by me, I just- He doesn’t feel the same way! And I never expected him to, it just h-“

“Calm down, calm down... Thanks for being honest with me. You don’t have to freak out. Just let him know.”

“Wha- I can’t do that, dumbass!”

“ _But I can.”_

His eyes quickly widened and he rubbed his arm with an awkward laugh. “Uh, c-can you please just ask him if he’s crushing on anyone?”

_I’d do anything for you._

“Of course, I can.”

“Holy shit, thank you Sara!” He crouched down and gave me a big hug. Lovesick Joe is more lively than usual Joe.

“Okay, I’ll be right back then-“

“Bye-a!” He waved energetically. I’m happy if he’s happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate chapter name: joe comes out for 400,000 characters


	5. Chapter 5

“Uh, hey, Ranmaru?” I called over to him. I’d left Joe back at the carnival entrance.

“One sec, Shunsuke.” He walked away from Hayasaka and came up to me. “Hi Sara, is something wrong?”

“No, uh- Something is incredibly right, actually!” I was smiling wide. He chuckled.

“Uh- heheh- what is it then? What’s the big news?” 

“I, well...”

“Yeah?“

”Uh-“ The words just would not leave my mouth for some reason.

“Oh- are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m- Uh-“

“...?”

“Do you have a crush on anyone?!” I spat. That’s all I could get out. Something in my brain knew it wasn’t for me to say...

“I- uh, heh... why are you asking me that?”

“Just... curious...?”

“Oh, uh, then yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you tell me who it is?”

“Nah.”

I was a bit taken back. Casually saying you have a crush and then not telling isn’t something people can just... _do._

“Please? It’s for a good cause!” I didn’t want to beg, but I really was hoping Ranmaru would let it out before I had to.

“Why do you care so much...?”

“Uh-“

“Don’t be upset with me for saying this, but... do _you_ like me?”

“Um, no. Joe does. Pfft.” I accidentally slipped out, then immediately covered my mouth.

“I- uh, well- huh?” Ranmaru gave an awkward smile. “Does he, really? I don’t think so.”

“Please don’t let him know I told you!”

“He’s the straightest guy I’ve ever met.” Ranmaru chuckled, not believing.

“Well, now that I said it, yeah, Joe does have a crush on you. He was all giddy about it and everything. He thinks he might be bi. But he’s gonna freak out if he knows you know!”

“I won’t tell him. But... I still don’t believe you.”

“How can I make you believe me, then?”

“I’ll believe it when he tells me, Sara.” 

“I don’t think I can make him tell you~ He’s embarrassed about not being straight.”

“That sucks... If you can flesh it out, then I’ll believe you. Maybe do something on the list that’ll get him in a good mood.”

“God... okay, sure.” I sighed. Ranmaru handed me the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short im writing some other fics atm!!


	6. Chapter 6

“Is he okay?”

“...Probably? I’m not gonna look. Vomit is _not_ my forte, Sara.”

“This was stupid. Now he’s like, dying or something~ And my head hurts. 

“Heh, me too.” Ranmaru leaned his head back. “The taste in my mouth is ass.” 

“What’d you expect?”

“Hey, I’ve never had it before!”

“Well, neither have I! And neither has Joe! I told him to come back when he’s feeling better.” I rubbed my forehead. “I’m so smart.”

“Why are you ‘so smart’, Chidouin?” Ranmaru giggled. He basically laughed at everything at that point.

“Cuz, I barely even drank anything!” 

“Then why does your head hurt? Logic!”

“Maybe it’s just the idea of knowing someone’s vomiting in a room 10 feet away from me. I hate vomit.”

“I’m sure you’ll feel better when he does.” Ranmaru turned over. “This is so not like us.”

“Huh?”

“We’d probably never touch alcohol in a different circumstance.”

“Neither would Joe.”

“He’s kinda easy to pressure into stuff. Watch out for him.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing?”

“Uh, I don’t know, making him throw up?” Ranmaru said, sarcastically.

“Pff- shut up!” Sara cackled.

Joe walked into the room and flopped face down on his bed.

“How’s our boy doing?” I said. He gave a thumbs up, his face still buried in the blankets.

“Yeah.” He said, muffled. Ranmaru and I giggled at him.

“So... what’s up? You guys wanna play a game?” Ranmaru suggested. 

“What kinda game?” Joe replied, slowly making his way over to sit on the floor.

“I don’t know, never have I ever, spin the bottle, truth or dare-“

“Truth or dare’s always a treat!” I replied, almost like I was reading from a script.

“Okay.” Joe was giving very half-assed replies. 

“Sara, you go first. Truth or dare?” Ranmaru leaned towards me. 

“Uh... dare.”   
  


He came over and sat on my legs. “I’m staying put until your next turn.” Ranmaru laughed.

“You barely weigh anything, it’s no problem, toddler.”

“Shut up.” 

“Okay, Joe, truth or dare?”   
  


He looked up and fixed his gaze on some picture hanging on the wall.

“Uhhh...”

He took a second.

“Truth.”

“Do you like someone?”

“Yeah.”

“...Who?”

“Ronnie.”

Ranmaru’s face went red. Perhaps from the alcohol, perhaps from being flustered. Joe leaned back on the couch and fell asleep. Ranmaru stood up abruptly and announced chidingly.

“Okay, games over, I’m feelin’ kinda tired, I’m gonna take a nap, Sara, you should too.” Ranmaru jumped on his bed and laid down. Once he fell asleep, I dragged Joe back onto my bed and went to sleep on the couch. Hopefully, neither of them will even remember...?


	7. 7

When I woke up, it was already 5, the next morning. Joe and Ranmaru were asleep on the couch. Joe was sort of in a sitting position with his head and a hand in Ranmaru’s messy white hair, and Ranmaru was laying on one of his legs, fast asleep. They looked so peaceful. 

“ _Hey, Ranmaru._ ” I whispered quietly, tapping him and trying not to wake up Joe. “Ranmaru.” No response. “Ranmaruuuu~”

“Hah!” His cracking voice yelped. Joe didn’t seem to hear it. “Is he a heavy sleeper?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. When did you guys get over here?”

“I... honestly don’t remember.”

“Oh, don’t pull that. What happened when I was asleep?”

“Nothing weird! Don’t make that face. I just got up at like, 2, and Joe was in the kitchen, making coffee. We just sat around and hung out, and then, I guess the last thing I remember is falling asleep.”

“Do you remember what he said yesterday?” I smirked. Ranmaru shook his head.

“He was off his ass yesterday, Sara. I can’t take that for consideration.” Ranmaru lifted his head off Joe’s leg, which seemed to wake Joe up.

“Oh, hi.” Joe kept his eyes closed and shut the blinds. Morning sunshine doesn’t feel too good during hangovers.

“Hey, Joe.” Ranmaru said. “Do you need anything?”

“I’m not a baby, you guys. I’m just gonna go back to sleep. Night.” He stalked over to the bed without opening his eyes and went straight back to sleep.

“Heheh...” Ranmaru giggled.

“So, if he said he liked you~”

“I don’t wanna hear it, Sara.”

“If he said he liked you, what would you say back?”

“I’d say, ‘Okay, thanks, glad you let me know’. Nothing flashy.”

“Do you feel the same way to him?”

“He doesn’t feel any ‘way’ towards me. We’re just friends.”

“You know who else was just friends? Reko and Nao.”

“What do Joe and I have to do with Nao and Reko?”

“What I’m saying is, emotions change, okay? So seriously, so you like him? I won’t tell unless you want me to.”

“Sure, sure, I do. Yup. Toooootally like Joe.” Ranmaru put his head back down to sleep, but I snapped in his face.

“Don’t dodge the question like that! Yes or no?”

“I...” Ranmaru looked me in the eyes.

“‘You’...?” 

“I do like Joe. A lot.”

“W- I didn’t think it’d be that easy, to be quite honest.”

“‘That easy”? It’s been a day.”

“Well, you know... _you._ ”

“But hey, maybe I’m just secretly blitzed but I have no idea. Like, maybe I had more than I thought~” Ranmaru’s cheeks were red. 

“Or you could just accept that you like him?”

“I don’t wanna ruin it.”

“Huh...?” I leaned in a bit to get him to look me in my eyes.

“I became friends with him so recently... and I just don’t want him to feel uncomfortable.”

“Ranmaru, Joe is the most emotional guy I’ve ever met.” I smiled, endearingly. “If he feels the same way, he might be a little awkward, but if he cares about you, you’ll know.”

“Fuck this.” Ranmaru said, even more tense than usual. The warm expression melted from my face seeing him worry.

“Why are you letting something like _this_ eat at you!? Joe’s a nice guy!”

“Wha?” Joe rubbed his eyes, tired.

“Wow, you slept for... 6 minutes.”

“Better than 5!” He magically sprung up, energetic as always.

“Guys, I’m going to... leave, bye!” I quickly shot out to leave them be.


	8. 8

sorry for this boring little announcement thing, i just wanted to say some stuff!!

i had a friend of mine who isnt on ao3 take over the last couple chapters, and i think he did an amazing job!! im going to be writing the rest from now on. 

ty!!

also, i am very tempted to write angst stuff but like angst hurts


End file.
